Вырезанные Из Евы Сцены
by Shaidar Haran
Summary: Автор: Landgren Перевод: Шайдар Харан


**Сцена 01)**

Мисато и Рицко сидят в кафетерии NERV, наслаждаясь перерывом в череде утомительных синхротестов. Рицко листает газету, не обращая внимания на полусъеденный бутерброд, ее давняя подруга медленно прихлебывает кофе из чашки с эмблемой Института, любуясь видом на Гео-Фронт.

Спустя несколько минут мирной тишины Мисато спрашивает:

"Не знаешь, где Синдзи? Не видела его с самых тестов."

"Он пошел с Командующим побеседовать," - отвечает Рицко, не отрывая глаз от газеты. "Сказал, им нужно обсудить некоторые вопросы взаимоотношений. Ну, знаешь, отец и сын, туда-сюда."

"Да?" - Мисато с отсутствующим видом продолжает пялиться в окно, - "Мило."

Вдалеке мы можем видеть знакомую фиолетовую фигуру, крепко сжимающую Икари Гендо в правой руке. Она размахивает оной рукой и снова и снова повторяет: "Ты больше не будешь заставлять проблемных подростков пилотировать гигантских человекоподобных боевых роботов!!!"

**Сцена 02)**

Четырнадцатый Ангел только что вломился в Центральную Догму. Везде завалы, куски перекрытий, строительный мусор. Техники и охрана прячутся за консолями и ограждениями. Только Гендо остался встречать Зеруила.

Ангел уставился на Гендо.

Гендо уставился на Ангела.

Линзы его очков угрожающе сверкнули.

"Ты - сплошное разочарование," - говорит Командующий голосом, обычно резервируемым для сына.

Ангел смотрит на Гендо еще немного, потом ломается и начинает всхлипывать, как маленькая девочка.

**Сцена 03)**

Синдзи шагнул из раздевалки, облаченный лишь в свой контактный комбинезон. Сегодня ужасный день. Сегодня они опять заставят его пилотировать того монстра.

Сегодня он..

..он наблюдает совершенно обнаженную Аянами Рей, что стоит с задумчивым видом в паре шагов от него.

"..А..Аянами?.." - он выдавливает, отчаянно стремясь сдержать носовое кровотечение.

Та только улыбается ему своей ангельской улыбкой, "бипает" его по носу и с хихиканьем убегает в глубины NERV.

Синдзи стоит с широко разинутым ртом, наблюдая за ее отступающей фигурой. Через некоторое время мимо пробегают его отец и Второй Командующий Фуюцки, у каждого в руках большая рыболовная сеть. Гендо замечает выражение лица сына и останавливается.

"Куда она пошла?!" - Командующий явно торопится. Синдзи указывает рукой в нужном направлении и Гендо вздыхает. "Отлично. Теперь они шляются по всему Институту, потому что кое-кто (он смотрит на Фуюцки фирменным Взглядом Смерти) забыл закрыть Рейквариум, когда мы их кормили прошлой ночью."

Оба Командующих убегают.

Синдзи стоит там же, где и стоял.

У него только одна мысль: 'По всему Институту. Голые Рей.'

Он широко улыбается. Сегодня просто чудесный день!

**Сцена 04)**

_Сразу перед миссией с Сандальфоном._

Рицко стоит перед столом Командующего Икари, посвящая его в технические детали операции.

"..и в данный момент мы заканчиваем экипировку Евы-02 снаряжением против высокого давления. К сожалению, нам нехватило места для квантового ножа. Мы собираемся импровизировать, чтоб запихать его в скафандр." Она смотрит на бумаги, что держит в руках. "Это все, сэр."

"Хорошо," - Гендо кивает, - "Это удовлетворительно. Информируйте меня в случае возникновения неприятностей."

"Да, сэр."

"О, Доктор Акаги, и еще - у нас где-то был специальный костюм для подобного рода миссий. Можете использовать его для Второго Дитя."

"Да, сэр."

"Свободны, Доктор."

Рицко коротко кланяется и покидает офис.

Когда она отходит за границу слышимости, Зам. Командующего Фуюцки произносит:

"Насколько я помню, именно ты придумал дизайн раздувающегося костюма, что предохраняет от высоких давлений и температур."

Гендо пассивно кивает.

"Хорошо, что ты оказался настолько предусмотрительным."

"Мхгм," - произносит Гендо.

"А иначе.." - Фуюцки внезапно начинает кашлять, будто стараясь не ржать, но успокаивается, - ".. а иначе можно было бы подумать, что ты просто хочешь посмеяться над бедной девочкой."

Тишина длится не больше десятой доли секунды. Затем оба мужчины сгибаются пополам в дикой истерике.

**Сцена 05)**

Аска и Рей отдыхают в сауне при NERV. Рей сидит, сложив руки на коленях, и смотрит прямо перед собой - где на экране сменяются образчики современного искусства и логитипы NERV. Аска, с другой стороны, откинулась назад, уперевшись локтями в край бассейна. Очевидно, она наслаждается горячей водой и паром.

"Знаешь," - она внезапно произносит, - "я не могу поверить, что они заставили нас пройти синхротест обнаженными."

Рей посмотрела на нее так, как смотрят Аянами. "Все так и было, я гарантирую это. Ты сама испытала весь процесс чуть более чем целый час назад. Не понимаю, почему в это столь сложно поверить."

"Нет, бака, я имею в виду.. А, неважно, я просто пытаюсь поддержать разговор, понятно?!" - Аска повесила голову и устало вздохнула. "И зачем я вообще утруждаюсь?.."

Некоторое время царит тишина. Потом Аска заговаривает снова.

"Эй, Чудо-Девочка?" Рей отворачивается от экрана и встречает довольно странную ухмылку Аски.

"Мне скучно.."

..и у хентайщиков был отличный день.

**Сцена 06)**

Комплементация.

Синдзи сидит на стуле, окруженный плодами своего больного воображения. Рей, Мисато, Аска, все три главных техника, чьи имена он никак не мог запомнить, все стоят в кружок около него, рассказывая вещи о нем и об его жизни, кои он предпочел бы никогда не слышать.

Все, что он может - сидеть на этом проклятом стуле, слабо огрызаясь в ответ, чувствуя себя совершенно бесполезным и бессмысленным. Когда проходит начальный шок, он перестает слушать и просто бубнит: "Это неправда, это неправда.." - больше для себя, чем для людей в комнате.

Он просто сидит, отчаянно пытаясь порвать порочный круг таких реальных иллюзий.

Потом, внезапно, он замолкает. Чувствуя, что он принял решение, решение, что изменит мир, остальные также затыкаются. Ждут.

Синдзи медленно поднимает голову, рассматривая своих воображаемых друзей. И говорит..

"Идите к черту, ребята. А я домой!"

Синдзи делает грубый однопальцевый жест и уходит.

Иллюзии смущенно переглядываются. Потом одна из них пожимает плечами.

"Ну и ладно, договорились," - остальные кивают, - "Что я скажу - пошли в бар, нажремся. В смысле, Конец Света и все такое.."

Одобрительные шепотки.

"Ага."

"Хорошая мысль."

"Вся эта хрень с Комплементацией развила во мне ужасную жажду."

"Да-да, заметано."

"Правильно. Если Богу так угодно начать Апокалипсис, пускай сам этим и занимается."

"Ага. Ленивый ублюдок."

"И это ты говоришь?.."

Голоса исчезают вместе с их носителями.

Где-то на небесах Бог (Анно) удивленно думает, какого черта только что произошло.

**Сцена 07)**

"..и когда она.. хихи.. когда она нажала кнопку компрессии, и костюм начал надуваться.. хихихи.." - Фуюцки хихикает как маленькая девочка.

Голова Гендо лежит на руках, что сложены в его фирменной позе, и сотрясается от немого смеха.

"..хаха.. Боже, я могу убить человека, чтоб снова увидеть выражение лица Сорью.." - Зам. Командующего вытирает слезы.

Гендо медленно выпрямляется, хрустит пальцами, и снова складывает их мостиком перед носом.

"Тебе не придется." - он угрожающе усмехается.

Фуюцки смотрит на него заинтересованным взглядом.

"Я все записал с помощью скрытых камер." Командующий нажимает несколько кнопок на столе, и чудовищный монитор в противоположном конце офиса пробуждается к жизни, показывая крупный план шокированной Аски в комбинезоне-монстре.

Охранники, дежурившие снаружи, слышат дикий хохот:

'Сегодня определенно их день. Наверное, опять планируют сценарий Конца Света.'

**Сцена 08)**

или _Неизвестный Ангел_

Икари Гендо сидит в своем огромном офисе, созерцая бюджет NERV на 2014 год, как яркая вспышка света привлекает его внимание. А, и еще чья-то ужасающе бесвкусная игра на арфе.

Подняв взгляд от бумаг, он видит парящую в полуметре над полом фигуру. Она одета в белую ночнушку, имеет крылья и нимб над головой.

'Заколебали,' - Гендо нажимает кнопку на столе, и где-то глубоко в Гео-Фронте что-то просыпается.

"Склонись, Смертный, пред посланником Божьим!" - торжественным голосом начинает заколебавший, - "Склонись пред носителем Его Воли! Божественное!.."

"Бла-бла-бла, да. Я знаю слова," - Гендо скалится на Ангела, - "Чего тебе?"

Слега сдав назад, но не потеряв уверенности в себе, тот продолжает:

"Я несу Волю Всевышнего! Внимай же, презренный Смертный!"

Улыбаясь, Гендо жестом показывает ему продолжать.

"Знай, что Господь читает в твоем сердце! Он знает все твои самые секретные планы!"

"Ага, я гарантирую это," - Гендо мельком смотрит на часы. Уже скоро, почти сейчас..

"И знай, Смертный! Господь осознает твое желание покончить с Миром! И знай также, твои попытки идти против Воли Небес.."

В панорамном окне возникает огромный зеленый глаз.

"..Воли.. Э?.. Кррк.."

Рука размером с самого Ангела изымает оного из офиса. Слышны сдавленные крики, и в разбитое окно заносит ветром несколько перьев.

'Презренный Смертный, как же,' - думает Гендо, - 'Бог определенно не в той форме, чтоб играть с большими мальчиками.'

**Сцена 09)**

В затемненном зале Кил Лоренц сидит, окруженный голографическими призраками единомышленников, в своем механическом кресле. На гигантском экране в центре совещательной комнаты видны столбики чисел.

"Итак, джентльмены," - начинает Лоренц, - "У нас наконец-то есть фонды для финансирования серийного производства Евангелионов. Всех десяти, что нужны для ритуала."

"Это огромная сумма денег," - произносит SEELE 04, - "Их точно нельзя отследить?"

"Точно," - Кил показывает несколько отдельных строк на экране, - "Мы были очень осторожны. Практически каждый доллар получен из своего отдельного источника."

"О какой точно сумме мы говорим?" - вопрошает SEELE 11.

"Примерно $122 миллиарда," - Кил выделяет еще пару строчек.

"Да, внушительно," - добавляет SEELE 06 с явной завистью и восхищением.

"Несомненно.."

После пары минут молчания SEELE 05 прочищает горло.

"То есть у нас есть $12 миллиардов на модуль?"

Кил кивает.

"Да."

Снова тишина.

"Эээ.. И сколько точно модулей необходимо для Церемонии Очищения Красной Земли?"

"Десять, конечно. А что?"

"Нууууу.." - SEELE 05 несколько смущенно начинает, - "Просто.. Знаете.. $ двенадцать миллиардов.. Мы могли бы устроить ТАКУЮ вечеринку.."

Ошеломленное молчание. Когда б они присутствовали во плоти, члены Комитета SEELE нервно переглянулись бы.

"А он прав.."

"Ага, конец цивилизации.. Хороший повод, есть что отметить."

"Это только логично, да?.."

"Вообще-то мы просто обязаны отметить.."

"Куча выпивки.."

"..и стриптизерш."

"Да, и блэкджек. И шлюхи!"

"И клоны Кацураги как официантки!"

"Знаете, на $ мы реально можем себе это позволить."

"..и эти маленькие бутерброды на палочках."

"Да, и они тоже."

Кил прикусил нижнюю губу, глубоко погрузившись в размышления.

"Ну.. Наверное, никто и не заметит, что их только девять, так ведь?"

"Да ни в жизнь!"

"Абсолютно никак!"

"Кстати, я совершенно случайно уже расчитал, во сколько нам встанут клоны Кацураги.."

"Да? И что тебя натолкнуло на эту мысль?"

"Да я так.. Мимоходом.. Надо быть готовым ко всему же.."

"..и чертова куча выпивки!"

**Сцена 10)**

_Ровно 38 секунд после сцены 05._

Фуюцки входит в офис Командующего со встревоженным выражением лица и куском бумаги в руках. Гендо, сидя за столом, поднимает на него взгляд.

"Что?"

"Кажется, кто-то взломал нашу систему видеонаблюдения," - Фуюцки протягивает Командующему свою бумажку. "Смотри, камеры в этих зонах соединены со студией записи на уровне 12. И сейчас я обнаружил, что вся студия сообщается с микропередатчиком снаружи Гео-Фронта! Кто-то вне NERV получает все наши видеозаписи!"

Гендо мгновение созерцает своего зама.

"Друг мой, я должен кое-что тебе сказать," - он включает небольшой терминал, утопленный в поверхность стола, и начинает быстро что-то набирать на нем, - "Мы оба знаем, сколько ресурсов жрут наши проекты. И на планете есть только одна сила, способная обеспечить нам финансирование."

Гендо разворачивает монитор, демонстрируя старшему коллеге, что она оном происходит. Брови Фуюцки поднимаются в изумлении.

"Порнуха," - утвеждает последний.

"Именно."

На экране видна веб-страница, на коей Кил Лоренц, одетый крайне экспрессивно, указывает на неоновую вывеску "Лоли Дядюшки Лоренца", горящую розовым светом. Под ней - небольшое окно , где можно наблюдать видео с двумя знакомыми фигурами, поглощенными.. физической активностью.

"А это вообще легально?" - спрашивает Фуюцки после минуты шокированного молчания.

"Ну, мы не можем нести полную ответственность за действия наших пилотов перед камерами видеонаблюдения, так что.."

"Я про наряд Кила."

"А, это.." - длинная пауза, - "Нет, не думаю."

**Сцена 11)**

Гендо и Рей сидят на коленях за небольшим столиком. Их ноги, равно как и взгляды, перекрещены, лица сохраняют полную невозмутимость.

"Готова, Рей?" - спрашивает Гендо.

"Да, Командующий."

Между ними стоят два стакана и бутылка, содержащая кристально-чистую жидкость и маркированная кириллицей. Гендо разливает жидкость по стаканам. Потом, в одно касание, оба выпивают содержимое.

Поставив стакан на место, Рей берет бутылку и снова наполняет стаканы. Они пустеют столь же быстро, как и предыдущая смена.

Так продолжается некоторое время. Рей и Гендо по-очереди наливают и вместе выпивают, сохраняя непроницаемые табло.

Гендо наливает девятнадцатый раз. Рей пытается взять стакан, но промахивается примерно на полметра. Инерция не позволяет ей сохранить равновесие, и синеволосый ангел исчезает под столом. Слышно невнятное бормотание, вскоре сменяющееся пьянм хихиканьем.

Гендо, как будто ничего не замечая, приканчивает стакан. Потом удовлетворенно ухмыляется, теряет сознание, и оседает на пол.

Мисато и Рицко наблюдают за действом через камеру видеонаблюдения.

"И они так четыре раза в год?" - спрашивает Капитан.

"Ахха."

"Зачем?"

"Соревнуются, кто сохранит выражение 'я - бессердечный ублюдок' на лице дольше. В прошлый раз они загоняли себе иглы под ногти."

"Ой."

**Сцена 12)**

Синдзи стоит в офисе Зам. Командующего Фуюцки. Он только что был возвращен Вторым Отделом из побега, и выглядит подавленно. Он только что объяснялся с отцом.

Фуюцки смотрит на него с грустной улыбкой. Спрашивает:

"Командующий был строг?"

Синдзи кивает.

Фуюцки вздыхает.

"Да, наверное. Но у него есть на то причины. В конце-концов, ты серьезно отклонился от своих обязанностей, скрывшись таким образом. Ты это понимаешь, не так ли?"

Синдзи кивает.

Зам. Командующего снова вздыхает, встает с кресла и подходит к Синдзи.

"Синдзи," - Фуюцки кладет руку ему на плечо, - "Слушай.."

---

Получасом позже.

Фуюцки сидит на скамейке снаружи NERV, куря одну сигарету на двоих с Рицко. Она поглядывает на Зам. Командующего довольно впечатленными глазами.

"Так значит, вы заорали 'Да приди ты в себя, чертов нытик!' и начали трясти его?"

Фуюцки кивает.

"В общем, да."

Задумчивая пауза.

"Круто."

"Я уже давно хотел это сделать."

"Я тоже."

**Сцена 13)**

Синдзи лежит на своем матрасе и не спит. Они с Аской были в поле весь день, тренируясь перед атакой на двойного Ангела.

Услышав, как Аска поднялась со своей постели в соседней комнате, он закрывает глаза и притворяется трупом. Девочка посетила санузел, и вернулась. Внезапно Синдзи ощутил, как что-то плюхнулось на пол рядом с ним. Открыв глаза, он видит Аску не далее чем на дюйм возле.

Он смотрит, и не может поверить, что видит. Очарованный ее красотой, он начинает приближаться к ее губам.

Затем Аска слегка сдвигает лицо и шепчет:

"Мама.."

---

Утром Мисато входит на кухню поприветствовать своих суррогатных детей. Она мгновенно замечает, что что-то здесь явно не так. Мисато смотрит на одного Пилота, потом на другого, и спрашивает:

"Что у вас тут такое случилось?"

Оба Дитя выглядят смущенными, но Аска в большей степени.

"Это случайность!" - она выкрикивает, - "Я ночью пошла в туалет, а потом перепутала свой и Синдзи матрасы, и потом.." Она закусывает нижнюю губу.

"Продолжай."

"Мне снилась мама. Мне снилось, что я.." - Аска снова останавливается и неудержимо краснеет.

"Что ты что?"

"Кормит грудью," - бормочет Синдзи, его голос приглушен из-за перебинтованного носа.

**Сцена 14)**

Синдзи попадает в крайне неловкое положение, занося Аянами Рей ее новый пропуск в NERV. В данный момент он лежит на обнаженной девушке, ее нижнее белье раскидано вокруг, ибо Синдзи умудрился опрокинуть ее шкафчик в своем падении.

Несколько напряженных секунд они смотрят друг другу в глаза - Рей, как всегда пассивно, а Синдзи скорее удивленно. Наконец, Рей спрашивает с небольшим намеком на раздражение:

"Может, подвинешься?"

Глаза Синдзи чуть не вылезают из орбит от осознания его текущей диспозиции, а, еще важнее, диспозиции его левой руки. Он смотрит на свою собственную руку, плотно обхватывающую грудь Рей. Синдзи продолжает смотреть, а его мозг решает, что он тут более не нужен, и отключается.

Уставшая ждать Рей решает, что с нее хватит, и снимает свое АТ-поле. Синдзи вскрикивает в шоке, в то время как его рука внезапно проникает по запястье в тело Рей.

И быстро становится отрезанной рукой. Синдзи кричит, как маленькая девочка.

'Это научит маленького извращенца держать руки при себе,' - с надеждой думает Рей.


End file.
